The present invention generally relates to quantum computing, and more particularly, to controlling the provision of pulses within quantum computing systems.
Quantum computing has emerged based on its applications in, for example, cryptography and computational speedup. At the heart of a quantum computer lies the utilization of qubits (i.e., quantum bits), whereby a qubit may, among other things, be considered the analogue of a classical bit (i.e., digital bit—‘0’ or ‘1’) having two quantum mechanical states (e.g., a high state and a low state) such as the spin states of an electron (i.e., ‘1’=↑ and ‘0’=↓), the polarization states of a photon (i.e., ‘1’=H and ‘0’=V), or the ground state (‘0’) and first excited state (‘1’) of a transmon, which is a superconducting resonator made from a capacitor in parallel with a Josephson junction acting as a non-linear inductor. Although qubits are capable of storing classical ‘1’ and ‘0’ information, they also present the possibility of storing information as a superposition of ‘1’ and ‘0’ states.
To construct a large scale quantum computer having, for example, millions of physical qubits, a hierarchical approach that minimizes complexity and signal wiring may be desirable. More specifically, increased complexity and signal wiring contributes to increased heat dissipation within the cryogenically controlled environment used to operate a quantum computer. This increase in heat dissipation may in turn undesirably cause changes in the quantum mechanical states of the qubits, or it may introduce difficulties in maintaining the desired cryogenic operating temperature.